


Потом стало темно

by ilmare



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, Gen, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmare/pseuds/ilmare
Summary: К Теону приходит, наконец, смерть, но он не может уйти в никуда без этой последней встречи.





	

…Потом стало темно, и тьма кружилась, увлекая его в самую черную свою глубину. «Конец. Конец моей никчемной жизни…». Вопреки всему осознание собственной смерти напугало Теона. «Это неправильно, ведь я ждал, звал ее, но она не шла. Чего же бояться теперь?» Пустоты, неизвестности, небытия… Но все лучше, чем такая жизнь. «Нет, нет!» — вдруг он понял, что не сделал, не сказал то, что должен был. «Пожалуйста! Только один разговор! Ничего больше мне не надо!»

Тьма, поглотившая мир, ставшая миром, ставшая всем, теперь менялась, таяла, поддаваясь, прорастая неистовым сиянием, и вот уже слепящим режущим светом наполнилось все вокруг. Свет стал единственным, что существовало в мире. Ничем и всем. Метаморфозы его продолжались — заново создались верх и низ, пределы и стороны света. Но все они оставались скорее ощущением, пока из сияющего ничего ни сгустилась стена — сначала туманная, она становилась все плотнее и выше и вот наконец превратилась в могучую каменную громаду, сложенную из неровных глыб. Строили ее, должно быть, великаны, такой мощью и древностью веяло от нее. Никогда и ни с чем не перепутал бы Теон стены Винтерфелла. Он прикоснулся к поверхности, чтобы убедиться в ее существовании. Шершавая, грубая, покрытая слоем пыли, стена убеждала.

Он оглядел невозможную здесь странную громаду — ни моста, ни ворот, ни двери, лишь бесконечная высота. Теон шел вдоль стены. За свою не слишком долгую жизнь он успел наделать слишком много ошибок и просто подлостей, если уж честно. Много набралось тех, с кем Теон не хотел бы встретиться лицом к лицу, перед кем-то сгорел бы со стыда на месте. И все же он желал — пусть это будет последним, чего он желает — единственной встречи только с одним человеком. Он должен хотя бы попробовать оправдаться, он не имеет права уйти в никуда, не сказав необходимого. Он шел.

Жизнь была несправедлива к нему. Оправдание слабое, но Теон не смог отказаться от него и почему-то дорожил им, последним оставшимся. Потому ли, что хотел верить, что были у него стоящие причины пуститься во все тяжкие и потерять всё, то ли просто чтобы не скатиться в беспросветное отчаяние.

Наверное, эта самая жизнь, которой он не принадлежал больше, вдруг решила смилостивиться и вернуть Теону кроху столь желанной когда-то справедливости: впереди спиной к нему стоял Робб Старк… Молодой волк, Король Севера, его друг, его враг, его… брат.  
Робб обернулся.

— Ты! Здесь… — это был не прежний Робб, с которым они мерились силой во дворе Винтерфелла. Теперь в его глазах бушевали ненависть и угроза. Он сдерживался с трудом, — Я тебя ждал… — угрожающе тихо звучал его голос. Робб Старк шагнул Теону навстречу, тот попятился к стене.

— Я считал тебя другом… — все так же тихо, страшно.

«Считал… — ну конечно, а чего ты ждал?»

— Я… Робб!!!, — Робб не хотел слушать, он хотел сейчас только мести. Он забыл про оружие — про тяжелый надежный меч, про острый кинжал — они не давали выхода ненависти. Он хотел разорвать противника или задушить его своими руками, чтобы почувствовать в полной мере его страдание. Он в мгновение оказался рядом, крепкие руки ухватили Теона за одежду, вжали в холодный камень стены. Они добрались до его горла, начали сжимать. Почти безумная ненависть северянина рвалась наружу.

— Ты убил моих братьев! — Робб прошипел свой приговор в лицо бывшему другу.

— Нет, нет, не надо… прошу тебя, — о, Теон хорошо научился просить, но не то было теперь, не те слова нужны Роббу, он замолчал.

— Я убил не их… Это были не они… — наконец Теон сумел протолкнуть сиплые звуки через горло, но все было напрасно. Робб не слышал его. Кажется, Робб хотел убить его снова. В отчаянии Теон цеплялся искалеченными руками в напряженные запястья бывшего друга и выдавил еле слышно: — Они живы! — то ли стон, то ли вой. В эту минуту что-то изменилось в лице Робба. Дикое, безумное выражение пропало. Он смотрел на теоновы руки.

— Прости… — попытался Грейджой в последний раз. Голоса теперь вовсе не слышно, только хрип. «Я не могу сдаться, не теперь».

Теон цеплялся за реальность, не давая сознанию ускользнуть. Они смотрели в глаза друг другу долго, целую вечность. Теон боялся не продержаться, но северянин сдался первым. Ярость оставила его. Он уставился на изуродованные руки Теона, потом бросил ему зло:

— Вижу, ты свое уже получил.

— Да…

— Я верил тебе. Я догадывался, что ты можешь вернуться к своему отцу. Но не предать! Ты захватил Винтерфелл! Ты убил моих братьев!

— Нет! Я предал тебя и жалею об этом каждый миг, но я не убивал Брана и Рикона.

— Лжешь!

— Это были сыновья мельничихи… Я с ней спал когда-то… — Теон уставился теперь в пустоту под ногами и продолжал. — Мальчишки сбежали прямо у меня из-под носа. Я не мог этого так оставить и отправился следом за ними… с собаками. Они будто исчезли. И тогда… Болтон предложил заменить детей…

Он поднял глаза на Робба и успел заметить его кулак, но увернуться уже не смог. Мир покачнулся, и каменная стена больно ударила его по затылку. Это было уже слишком, Теону осталось только сползти к подножию холодной серой преграды.

 

(Сказанное дошло до сознания Робба сразу, рывком — братья живы, Теон убил чужих мальчишек. Убил, чтобы сохранить лицо — страшно, невозможно. Робб поверил сразу. «Да как ты смел!» Он не мог, не хотел сдержать гнев — и ударил. Теон отлетел назад — в его глазах мелькнула обида — ударился о стену и осел вниз. Он не смотрел на Робба, не пытался подняться, вообще не шевелился… «Здесь нельзя убить… мы ведь уже мертвы…»)

 

— Прости… — Теону нечего было добавить.  
Унизиться больше тоже было невозможно. Но теперь все изменилось. Теон знал, зачем он здесь, и лишнее унижение не остановит его. Робб хоть имел право на ненависть.

Старк смотрел сверху вниз на бывшего друга:

— Ты стал чудовищем!

— Я перестал им быть, — в этом Теон был уверен и снова взглянул Роббу в глаза.

— Чем была для тебя наша дружба? — Робб по-прежнему выплевывал слова.

— Дружбой. Лучшим, что у меня было. Я должен был отправиться с тобой и умереть, сражаясь рядом. Я упустил свой шанс, и слишком поздно понял это. И заплатил…

Казалось, теперь они просто разговаривают, как когда-то давно, в другой жизни.

— Что с тобой было? — Робб кивнул на руки Теона, подумал и опустился рядом возле стены.

— Это Рамси Болтон. Я слишком долго не хотел зваться Вонючкой, — «странно: жизнь закончилась, а пальцев не прибавилось…», — Лучше тебе не знать.

— Где мальчики?

— Сбежали. Я так и не нашел их. Они ушли с конюхом, одичалой и лягушатниками. Но Бран на Севере — я знаю это! Я говорил с ним, не спрашивай как — просто поверь.

— Тебе?!

— Мне.

— А Винтерфелл?

— Его сжег Рамси Болтон. Я хотел завоевать Винтерфелл, а не уничтожить.

— Всегда? Все десять лет, когда я думал, что мы друзья?

— Я хотел стать его частью. Хотел принадлежать ему, но раз нет — то пусть хотя бы он принадлежит мне! — теперь, только теперь Теон признался себе в этом.

— Но ты и так принадлежал ему! — в голосе Робба звучало отчаяние.

— Как вещь? Как домашняя собачка? — старая обида, оказывается, никуда не делась.

— Как сын, как брат. А что думают дураки, мне все равно, — в голосе Робба осталась только боль.

Снова их взгляды встретились. Теон будто хотел увидеть, правду ли сейчас говорит ему бывший друг и брат. Робб понимал это и отвечал: «Да, правда». Теон поверил. Все было глупо, напрасно, бессмысленно. Все, что он сделал — о чем напоминала его полумертвая совесть, чем мучила его память — все было зря. Он имел все, чего так яростно требовал когда-то. Не понял этого и потерял все сам.

— Я сделал все не так, — он беспомощно посмотрел на Робба, — Надеюсь, мальчики живы, я никогда не хотел им зла.

— Я тоже все испортил, — неожиданно признался Робб, — Я просто хотел быть достойным…

 

Все заканчивалось — Теон почувствовал это. Пространство менялось, стена где-то вдалеке начинала таять. Робб тоже заметил перемену. Он быстро поднялся и помог встать Теону.

— Навсегда?

— Навсегда.

— Я прощаю тебя, брат.

Руки Теона ощутили пустоту. Стоявший рядом Робб растаял вместе со стеной Винтерфелла. Теперь страшно не было. Теперь все было правильно.


End file.
